


Even Longer

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New To The Phandom, So Don't Kill Me If It Sucks, first phanfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have realized and acknowledged that the title is an innuendo, however there will be a disappointing lack of smut in this fic (apologies in advance). Basically, this is the coping method/slow burn prevention I want to write. So I'm having some angst. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello internet!" Dan said cheerily, waving at the camera.

"Have you ever been out in public when..." Dan proceeded to tell a longwinded and relatable story about being socially awkward.

"And that's how I got stung in the ear by a giant hornet." Dan smiled.

"It's the sexy end-screen dance!" Dan rolled his eyes, which were off-camera, "If you enjoyed the video, please click subscribe." 

"And... clear!" Phil responded, shutting the camera off. Dan flopped back down in his bed and huffed a sigh.

"Existential crisis?" Phil asked, half-concerned, half-amused.

"I make a living by telling the entire world embarrassing stories about my youth." Dan said, "What kind of living is that? What happens when I run out of stories to tell?"

"Oh, like that'll ever happen." Phil snorted, packing up the camera.

"But it _will_! What happens after? Do I make up stories?" Dan asked, "My income comes from people laughing at my mistakes! Eventually I'll run out of them!"

"We wrote a book." Phil rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you won't run out of experiences. And, if you run out of _past_ stories to tell, tell _present_ ones."

"Like what? Why was _I_ the one to get famous? There were thousands of other YouTube channels which never became popular." Dan was determined to delve _really_ deeply into that rabbit hole apparently.

"I like to think it's because you're attractive." Phil chuckled slightly.

"I suppose." Dan huffed begrudgingly sitting up and trying not to smile at Phil's joke.

"You want cereal?" Phil asked nonchalantly as he moseyed to the kitchen, still in his pajamas (hey- he wasn't the one who had to make a video that day).

"Don't eat my Maltesers!" Dan yelled. The Maltesers were for a baking video (Phil still didn't know what they would be doing), and honestly Dan didn't trust him, for good reason. Dan got up and followed Phil to the kitchen to stop him from eating either a whole box of A., cereal, or B., Maltesers. Phil surprised Dan with a kiss on the cheek.

"You sneaky-" Dan said affectionately as Phil scurried to the other end of the room for a box of (Dan's) cereal.

"I think the Phangirls want a Troyler versus Phan video." Phil said, flipping through Tumblr on his smartphone.

"And what makes you say that?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"These 10,000 notes on this Tumblr post." Phil replied. Dan's eyes flew wide.

"Ten... thousand?" Phil showed Dan the picture.

"It'd be a perfect coming out video." Phil shrugged.

"You know how I feel about that." Dan said, eyes pleading.

"I know you won't like the following shitstorm, but it's been coming for a long time." Phil said calmly, "Plus, they've just about got us figured out."

"Well, I'm not going to argue against that point." Dan chuckled, "Okay. It'll be our coming out video."

"You're sure?" Phil asked, "I wouldn't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

"I'm fucking sure." Dan snapped lightheartedly.

"Thanks, D-slice." Phil joked, kissing Dan on the cheek again.

"Did you just-?" Dan grew rigid.

"Yup. You know you love me." Phil grinned.

"OH MY GOD." Dan said exasperatedly, walking into his bedroom to set up the collab with Tyler and Troye.


	2. Tyler Oakley Is The Queen There Is No Arguing This Point

"Hey everybody!" Tyler said cheerfully, smiling and waving at the camera.

"Well, now they know who the guest star is." Phil pouted, crossing his arms.

"But do they know who the _other_ guest star is?" Tyler winked at the camera.

"You mean, the other guest stars?" Troye and Dan sat down on Phil's bed.

"Yes, Troye, I mean you and Dan." Tyler rolled his eyes, "Now, what are we doing today?"

"I believe we are doing another round of _Truth Or Dare._ " Dan said with a grimace.

"Okay, first one!" Tyler unfolded a slip of paper, "Dare. Dan, how many ice cubes can you fit in your _shirt_?"

"Oh dear God, not again." Dan sighed, resigned, walking to the kitchen.

"C'mon, Dan." Tyler sniggered, holding the camera, "You can do it."

"One..." Dan dropped an ice cube down his shirt, "Two... Shit! Shit, that hurts! Three, four, fivesixseven, fuck, eightninetenelevenscrewthis." Dan ripped his shirt off and ice cubes clattered across the floor.

"That's... eleven!" Troye cheered as the four settled back down onto Phil's bed.

"Okay, next one, Dare. Tyler," Tyler groaned at Troye's words, "Kiss... Troye on the cheek. Goddammit."

"Well, pucker up, buttercup." Tyler grinned, pecking Troye on the cheek. Phil reached for a paper to read but Troye interrupted him, "Ah- same goes for Dan and Philip."

"Y'know what, I think we can do one better," Phil's eyes glimmered with mischief as he brought Dan for a fuller kiss.

"Keep it in your pants, guys, Jesus." Tyler mocked.

"Go away." Dan groaned.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Tyler snatched Troye and the camera and left, shielding Troye's precious innocence- which at this point had probably been ruined by Tumblr.

"Well, I guess they're out now..." Tyler said awkwardly, "Uhhhh... there's another video on Troye's channel and my own, Troye, what'd you do?"

"We played a children's game." Troye said seriously, "Chutes and Ladders."

"I made them all try Girl Scout Cookies." Tyler grinned, "Which apparently they hadn't had before. I felt scandalized! Links here and here," Tyler did an awkward dance, "I suppose this'll make up for the lack of the Sexy Endscreen Dance, Troye, do the wink-thing."

"Fine." Troye winked at the camera and the camera shut off.


	3. The Internet Explodes

As expected, the internet was very... excited... about the recent announcement.

"Tenth post I've seen _today_ about the kiss." Dan rolled his eyes and refreshed his Tumblr again.

"Well, what did you expect?" Phil draped his legs over Dan's.

"This, I guess." Dan sighed. Phil looked pleased and started his second game of _Shelter_.

"You're officially addicted to that game, aren't you?" Dan said in the same exasperated tone.

"Shhh, I'm mothering badgers." Phil looked so adorable in that moment that Dan took a resigned sigh and went back to his Tumblr-ing.

"I'm naming the mum Bethany, and her babies Ben, Bella, Bailey, Bradley, and... Louise." Phil looked proud.

"Alright-y, then." Dan smiled affectionately at Phil, "I guess we know who'll be naming our kid."

"I'd better." Phil said seriously, "Although, I don't want to think about that quite yet. I mean, _kids_ , Dan, I can't even take care of virtual badgers!"

"You'll do fine." Dan rolled his eyes, "And if not, I'll always be here."

"That means I'm stuck with you, doesn't it?" Phil sighed, "Oh well, it's a good thing I love you."

"Y'know, I love you too, Phil" Dan said, leaning into Phil's side and sighing yet again, but this time contentedly.


End file.
